Father meets family
by terminatorluvr
Summary: what if bardock lived through his encounter with Frieza and crash landed outside Goku's earth home and was able to meet his son then was intoduced to his daughter-in-law and grandson but how will Vegeta and Goku's friends feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Father meets family**_

Chi-Chi was busy cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Goku and Gohan sat at the table eagerly awaiting another of Chi-Chi's delicious meals. "Hey Chi-Chi is breakfast nearly ready we're really hungry" Goku said eagerly to which Chi-Chi giggled.

"Just be patient Goku I still have to finish since you boys have a major appetite not to mention a high metabolism" Chi-Chi said sweetly and finished making breakfast and just as she began to serve it up Goku got up out of his chair with a serious look on his face. "Goku honey what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly when she saw Goku's expression.

"I sense a powerful Ki coming this way and it's headed straight for our house" Goku said rushing outside.

"Is it Vegeta dad?" Gohan asked getting into fighting stance and even Chi-Chi did just to be sure but Goku shook his head.

"No it's too low a level to be Vegeta his is much higher but be on your guard" Goku said sternly to which they both nodded and put their guard up. Suddenly Goku looked up and spotted a Saiyan space pod coming towards where Chi-Chi was standing "CHI-CHI WATCH OUT!" Goku cried and grabbed her pushing her out of the way.

When the dust raised a Saiyan space pod had crashed into a tree and when the pod opened a man who looked similar to Goku only wearing Saiyan armour and a long scar across his cheek climbed out of the pod "Damn that hurt I need to work on my landings" the Saiyan muttered crossly.

"Who are you and what business have you here?" Goku snapped crossly getting into fighting stance glaring at Bardock who merely smirked at him but did nothing "Answer me you do you understand!?" Goku ordered.

"You certainly have your mother's attitude but definitely my looks" Bardock chuckled folding his arms and tilting his head slightly as he looked at his son.

"Who are you and why are you being so familiar with my husband?" Chi-Chi ordered crossly her fists shaking with rage and she told Gohan to get behind her to which he obeyed since his parents had more fighting experience.

"I understand that you'd not know me Kakarot when we first met you were a year old after your mother fasha gave birth to you and was sent straight into battle again" Bardock explained.

"So you're my father then if that's what your trying to say" Goku said lowering his guard to which Bardock nodded. Then Chi-Chi and Gohan did the same and invited him inside but Bardock said he preferred to stay outside until Chi-Chi announced she had made a meal to which he followed at the thought of a free meal.

"I can see how your Goku's father" Chi-Chi said as she ate breakfast with them "You look so much alike apart from the scar on your face and the age difference thing".

"So I take it you are Kakarot's wife then" Bardock said finishing his mouthful staring at her to which she nodded "So that would make your son my grandson and you my daughter-in-law" Bardock said.

"Father why did you come to earth in the first place? I thought Saiyans hated humans but you don't seem to want to harm any of us" Goku asked finishing his pot of ramen and then grabbing hold of some bacon.

"Because Kakarot when I found out Frieza turned against us and killed your teammates to which your mother was included I wanted revenge but he nearly destroyed me and I landed on a rogue planet where I was stranded for years but after stealing a capsule I managed to get to earth to find you".

"I see I'll have to introduce you to my friends and this will just make Vegeta's day" Goku thought sighing heavily to which Bardock bolted up at the sound of Vegeta's name.

"King Vegeta's son is here but he is hell bent on destroying earth!" Bardock yelled horrified.

"Not exactly he's shacked up with another human my friend Bulma who's an inventor and they have a son named trunks who's around Gohan's age" Goku explained to which Bardock seemed amazed.

"So what your saying is you and Prince Vegeta are allies not enemies am I right" Bardock said trying to fit the pieces together in his mind to which Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan nodded "I never thought I'd live to hear that" Bardock chuckled.

"How about tomorrow we invite everyone round and introduce your father to them" Chi-Chi suggested to which Bardock and Goku spat out their drinks in shock and Bardock almost choked.

"But you know how they acted with Raditz and then Vegeta!" Goku cried out then Bardock sighed heavily which caught Goku and Chi-Chi's attention.

"So you met Raditz eh? I always knew he was too violent so I guess you killed him" Bardock said to which Goku nodded "No surprise there" Bardock said and began to eat again.


	2. C2: Meeting daddy dearest

Everyone landed outside of Goku's house calmly after they received either an invitation or email to attend a meeting of great importance.

Krillin couldn't help but be concerned "Gee do you think it's an enemy attacking or something?" he said worriedly to Piccolo.

Piccolo shook his head "we killed that bastard Frieza for good there's no way he should have survived that explosion from every angle".

Tien and Chiaozu said nothing and just thought quietly to themselves as they flew towards Goku and Chi-Chi's home hoping they were safe.

Yamcha smiled "No worries Krillin even if it is an enemy Goku can take care of himself he's a Saiyan warrior right Vegeta" he said in a slightly cocky attitude which worked in pissing off the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta just frowned angrily and Yamcha's familiarity "Kakarot can take care of himself despite his preachy attitude he is quite the fighter".

Bulma clung on tight to her husband's waist "No worries Krillin I've known Goku since he was a little kid as has Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Pu'uar and yourself" she said cheerfully flashing a happy smile at him. Trunks flew closely to his father so he could ask questions now and again and keep up to his parents.

Master Roshi was silent while on the Ox-Kings shoulder with Oolong while being carried but thought to himself "I hope these guys are prepared I sense trouble and it aint small this time".

_**Later at Goku's House**_

Everyone landed casually outside Goku's house and the front door opened and Goku appeared with a stern yet calm look on his face.

Vegeta stepped forward first to confront his fellow Saiyan and get to the bottom of his invitation "Kakarot what is it have you been attacked by an enemy?" he said sternly.

Goku shook his head "No nothing like that Vegeta but there is someone whom I wish to introduce you to he's another Saiyan".

Krillin looked horrified "Another Saiyan and you haven't hurt him Goku are you nuts?" he cried in shock.

Gohan ran outside crossly "I'm sorry Krillin I can't let you kill Grandpa" he yelled shocking everyone.

_**Inside**_

Chi-Chi served everyone tea and sandwiches politely but the look on her face showed that she was unsure of how to say that she was the daughter-in-law of a Saiyan. She was wearing the same blue outfit as she wore when she was reunited with Goku and the world tournament when he proposed.

Krillin was still in shock and had a blank look on his face and was not answering to anyone so the others decided to give him time to adjust and if he still didn't then Goku would allow Vegeta to slap him.

Piccolo was outside in a meditation pose but with his arms folded and a look of concentration on his face while levitating in midair. Before he left he had reassured Gohan he merely needed some fresh air.

Tien cleared his throat "So you're Goku's father you certainly look alike" he said trying to start conversation while beads of sweat ran down his forehead and temples. Chiaozu just sat beside him with a blank look eating a sandwich.

Yamcha was still amazed at how similar the two Saiyans looked apart from clothing attire, age and the scars on Bardock's face. He rubbed the space between his eyes stressfully sighing heavily.

Vegeta merely smirked "So you survived Frieza's attack eh well I'm glad at least one more Saiyan survived" he said with a cocky expression on his face.

Bardock looked at Vegeta "Indeed. I also hear you killed your partner Nappa I expected that much of you but I never expected you to settle down with an earth human and bear a Saiyan Hybrid too" Bardock chuckled.

Vegeta scowled at first then sighed irritably and pointed to Bulma "This is my wife Bulma she knew Kakarot as a child and works as an inventor at Capsule corp. and the boy is my son Trunks".

Bardock eyed trunks up and down then Bulma and said "Like the girl better and the kid needs more training" he said sternly to which a vein appeared on Vegeta's head.

Bulma panicked "I appreciate the comment on my looks but Vegeta trains really hard with Trunks on becoming a true Saiyan warrior" she said quickly.

Vegeta gave Bulma a quick look of gratitude that she showed appreciation for her husband but sighed crossly at her quick weakness to flattery.

Master Roshi cleared his throat which made everyone quiet down "Well Bardock now that you have found Goku on earth what will you do now?" he asked solemnly.

Bardock sighed heavily and closed his eyes then opening them again after a short period and said "I wish to remain with my son and help him destroy enemies if that is ok with him and you other guys" he said sternly.

There was a long silence from everyone in the group as they thought about how they should deal with Bardock and whether or not they could allow him to stay on earth since he would most likely turn against them.

Krillin was the first to speak up "Goku was my first friend and I knew him as a kid…" he began "…So it only seems right that he should be allowed to have his family beside him as he fights" Krillin said.

Gohan hugged his friend happily tears rolling down his cheeks relieved that Krillin wasn't going to drive away his grandpa.

Tien sipped his tea then said "Goku if this is what you want then me and Chiaozu support you in this too" he said with a kind smile.

Yamcha looked at Bardock sternly and said "You better not betray us or I'll kill you" he said storming out to join Piccolo in the yard.

Vegeta merely chuckled "Well at least we'll have another Saiyan on earth which will come in handy for kicking that bastard Frieza's a**".

Oolong and Pu'uar said nothing and just continued to drink their tea and munch on their sandwiches quietly not wanting to get involved in the matter.

Bulma smiled "Well if it makes Goku happy then so be it he lost his grandpa as a kid and grew up alone without a family so I was like a mother to him so I support Bardock joining us" she said kindly to which Bardock smiled.

The Ox-King merely said that he didn't want Bardock harming his precious daughter or he'd make him pay dearly.

Gohan grabbed Bardock's leg happily "Hooray Grandpa gets to stay" he cheered happily.

Chi-Chi smiled and said "Just don't cause too much trouble" in a playful tone and everyone laughed together.


End file.
